Most Renowned Guardian Race Landings
February 2nd, 2033: Summaries of the Most Renowned Guardian Race Landings - Excerpt from "The Guardians of Humanity" By: Malcolm Thomas 3,200 B.C.: Sumerians; the first recorded arrival of the Guardian's on Earth. Through detailed pictographic writing it's been determined that the Guardians arrived in a massive burst of light and sound over a heavily populated area. They were attributed to giving the Sumerians their cuneiform text, expanded their limited language and helped in the development of the first known mathematics system. The Guardians of Light are later written about in the Epic of Gilgamesh as a group of "rebel gods" who helped Gilgamesh through his tribulations with the other gods. 2,700 B.C.: Egyptians; arrived between the second and third dynasty. Tablets discovered buried with the King Khasekhemwy depict several god-like figures descending from the sky in an explosion of light. King Khasekhemwy was also written through hieroglyphs as being accompanied by "guardian gods" during his militaristic campaigns to reunite Upper and Lower Egypt. Other tablets further show these same gods as telling Khasekhemwy that he must unite the followers of both Horus and Seth in order to unite all of Egypt. The eventual departure of the Guardians led to, as with many ancient cultures, public acts of human sacrifice and/or bloodletting to have them return. 2,300 B.C.: Akkadians; the Guardians were recorded as arriving in a "storm of light" over the royal court of Kish just as Sargon of Akkad was to overthrow power and claim kingship of Kish for himself. There are many records of this time and of these gods who came to Sargon and attempted to stop him from conquering the Sumerian city-states. Sargon was said to have "defied the gods", whom he believed were pathetic outcasts with no power, and ultimately conquered all of Mesopotamia and formed the Dynasty of Akkad. The Guardians this time were recorded by Akkadian scripture as the "god-guardians of the Sumerian people" - often referred to as being over five meters tall. They were said to have eventually "returned to the sky," disappointed after many failed attempts to quell Sargon's lust for power. 1,650 B.C.: Minoan; this time around the Guardians are attributed to saving the Minoan civilization from almost complete annihilation when the Thera volcano erupted in what became one of the largest recorded volcanic eruptions in human history. Historians could never figure out just how the Minoans predicted the eruption to happen as thousands of Minoan people were evacuated from the surrounding areas prior to its eruption... and thus were saved. After finally being able to decipher Linear A (the Minoan language) only ten years ago, historians have discovered many occasions in which the Guardian race are described in great detail as they had become the "light-guided saviors of the Minoan people" and furthermore the "light ascending guardians" - and in all cases were spoken of as having come from the skies prior to the eruption and warned the Minoans of impending disaster. 700 B.C.: Greeks; from the earliest known uses of the Greek alphabet, they spoke of the Guardian race as "Earth gods, protectors of Greece". Historians for years believed this was a myth created by the first known Aristocratic Republic in order to spread fear amongst their enemies. There were many writings that spoke of the "Earth gods who descended from the sky in a brilliant flash of light, here to protect the Greeks from their enemies and punishment from the sky gods". The Guardians were also written as being the creators of the mercantile class system and through this the Greeks would be able to "introduce an important aspect of sophistication to the world". The one undeniable piece of evidence left behind during this time was the many sculptures created in the Guardian likeness - massive sculptures that bore humanoid shape with disfigured facial features and unusually long limbs. It was eventually found that these detailed depictions matched almost perfectly with similar head sculptures created by the Mayans over 900 years later. 60-50 B.C.: Romans; this represents the second time in history where the presence of the Guardians was seen negatively after their attempts to mend problems and one of a few times they were seen as demons instead of gods. By this point the people of Rome had heard the legends of the Guardians from Greek culture and it was generally considered nothing more than a myth. Roman literature then depicts a group of "deformed demons", claiming to be the Guardians from Greece, had come to Rome with the purpose of "inciting chaos". They were said to have attempted to convince Julius Caesar to cease his militaristic campaigns against Gaul, Britain and furthermore to mend relations with Pompey in order to prevent future inevitable civil wars. The Guardians were immediately seen as literal demons from the Underworld whose only goal was to see Rome fall. Further Roman literature speaks of the Guardians having one day vanished to wherever they had come from and it was considered a great victory against the Underworld. Historians believed this incident to be nothing more than a group of possibly leprous Romans attempting to attract attention using the Greek legend to their advantage. This was the only instance where the Guardians arrival was not accompanied by a "bright light in the sky" - something that was either omitted by scribes of the time or was simply not witnessed in the first place. 200 A.D.: Mayans; we figure the Guardians appearing in this region of the world was a sign they had decided to reapply their focus on Mesoamerica instead of Europe/Middle East, where they had been seen in every instance up till now. This also marks one of the more extensive contributions of the Guardians as they helped usher in what is now called the "Classic Period" of Mayan culture and are attributed to having helped develop their complex hierarchical society and an era of overall peace. The Guardians were recorded as having arrived over the southern city of Tikal in yet again, a "flash of great light", during a public ceremony in front of hundreds of Mayans. The Guardians then stayed in the city for many years, seeing their culture flourish peacefully and of course helping them develop the now infamous Mayan calendar among other things such as the concept of "zero" in mathematics. It was also recorded the Guardians were eventually forced to leave the area for two main reasons: 1> Mayan Kings began in-fighting to attract the attention of the Guardians which caused unfixable problems, 2> the presence of the Guardians began to cause overpopulation issues as people flooded into the major cities and exhausted agricultural potential. Category:Guardians Category:Sumerians Category:Egyptians Category:Akkadians Category:Minoan Category:Greeks Category:Romans Category:Mayans